


The Beast of the Beyond

by LordBeanSprout



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Law is a spoiled brat, M/M, Redemption, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBeanSprout/pseuds/LordBeanSprout
Summary: "Venture outside and you will find something unexpected." Trafalgar Law did just that, and he found something he once considered impossible, someone who was not supposed to be alive, and how much better life turned out to be when you have the devil may care attitude. All was good, but eventually he would learn that some lines were not supposed to be crossed.





	1. Out There

When society told you that outside was bad, there were two ways to take it. The first was to obey and not to question any further, the second was to go out and see it for your own. There were also two possibilities of how it would turn out if you decided to go, one could debunk the lies that were told, or one could find nothing but disappointment. Or at least that was how the scenario would play out for the typical person.

 

The other way to go was if you know what’s out there and still didn’t give a rat’s ass about it.

 

Speeding through the field of garbage, towering piles of junk and metal scraps stretched across the horizon was a man. His feature was covered with the heavy shade of his hood and a gas mask to protect him from the poisonous air of the junkyard. Testing the limit of his bike on the rough terrain, taking sharp turns wherever possible, knowing fully no one would be able to find him here. Right, left, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his vein as he turn his speed up, faster than he ever dared to. His hood slipped as he made another turn, revealing his jet-black hair, all pushed back thanks to the velocity. Trafalgar Law reveled as he threaded the fine line between life and death. The man knew full well that if he crashed into one of the junk piles at the rate he was going, he could easily bash his brain out upon impact. But what was life without a good thrill.

 

Reckless behavior was unbefitting for him, but it was his off day, and no one’s here to lecture him about public safety, or the helmet he left behind on purpose. He could easily remove his mask to let his face feel the breeze, but even Law was not that daring. Death by poison was not Law’s idea of a fun time.

 

Dodging stray pieces of cans and avoiding his imminent demise, Law put his senses and reflexes to the test. It was then he saw a tower of metal scraps collapsed not too far from his face. Cursing under his breaths, the raven-haired man took an abrupt turn, nearly slipping, to dodge the crumbling pile.

 

He halted to a stop, to enjoy the view of what almost killed him. He had been to this junkyard dozens of time and it was the first time he saw those seemingly immovable towers collapse. Well, it wasn’t his fault. He knew he did not touch anything.

 

Law pulled his hood back up as he took a little break from his bike. He walked towards what was previously the base of the pile, and curiously he noticed a movement.

 

“No way.” He muttered.

 

No living being was supposed to be able to survive in this toxic wasteland.

 

And then there it was again, not movement, but clearly enough the sound of something or someone digging into the pile of scraps.

 

Law cautiously ventured towards the rubble, and attempting to climb over it to find the source of his curiosity. Although Law was considered fairly athletic and possessed stamina greater than most, stepping on uneven pile of garbage slowed even him. Finally after a bit of a struggle, the hooded man reached the top of the ruins, using the higher ground to his advantage, and scoured the scene below.

 

Sure enough, he saw another man. A being that should not be there, digging fervently as if he was looking for something important.

 

Fascinated by the view Law took a seat and observed as if he had all the time in the world. View from above and through his green tinted goggles, he couldn’t really make out anything, but admiring the bulging muscle and the pale skin of the man in contrast to the metal scraps. He noticed something odd about the man aside from being butt baked in this toxic place in the midst of autumn, was the stranger’s left arm.

 

_‘Could it be?’_

 

Law dared himself to go closer towards the man, as his curiosity took the better of him.

 

“No fucking way.” He exclaimed, successfully catching the other’s attention.

 

Strong facial features, sharp eyes, and no eyebrows. He stared on suspiciously as Law descended from the top of the pile. Stopping just out of arm’s reach, Law pointed towards the stranger’s metal arm.

 

“Is that real?”

 

Perplexed and seemingly offended, the man roared out death threats and profanities at the raven-haired man. To Law’s surprised, the man started to come at him, and waddling and brushing aside any obstacle in his path. What exactly did he do to deserve such an unpleasant welcome? Law did not know nor keen to wait around to find out. Like what everyone would do when faced with an enraged, not to mention naked beast, he bolted. Tracing the steps he took to ensure stable footing, Law still had to dodge the occasional pipes and bricks zooming past him. Thank the holy deities, the lunatic had a very bad aim.

 

Law surprised even himself that he made it to the bottom of the other side of the ruins and made a beeline to his bike. Once he got on his ride, he revved the engine hoping to scare away, or at least halted the nut job.

 

“Stay where you are!”

 

“Or what?” Clearly, the man was not intimidated easily.

 

“Or I’m going to run you over.”

 

Law didn’t know where he found the gall to threaten the asshole twice his size, and now bloodied from the cuts and scratches from his frantic chase. _Damn_ , he looked down right demonic.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” The man replied, in the midst of his panting. He bared his teeth like a feral animal, and Law felt an itch on his neck imagining how easily he could rip his throat with those fangs. Forget about the toxic air and whatnot, the books should mention that there was a watchdog that would kill you if you dared to go beyond the wall.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Law’s question earned him a growl.

 

“What’s it to ya?”

 

Despite his challenge, Law noticed that the beast had not move a step closer towards him. He took it as a good sign and tried to push his luck a little more.

 

“If I’m going to die today, at least I wanted to know the name of the guy who would kill me.” ‘ _Not that I’m gonna let you to.’_ Law waited as the stranger pondered the question and decided that there was no harm in telling.

 

“Eustass Kid. Now come and let me kill you.” Kid started to advance towards Law, paying no heed to his injury, but Law revved his engine once more and the monster stopped in his track.

 

“Whoa there! Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” Pleased with himself, Law smirked under his mask.

“So, how did you get here?” Law enjoyed having the beast on his leash, and he decided to ask even more questions.

 

“You’re a nosy bastard, ain’t ya?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“And a dumb one too, at that.”

 

“The fuck did you just call me?” It was Law’s turn to get offended.

 

Law tightened his grip on the handle of his bike and took off with the intention to knock the son of a bitch down along with his attitude down a notch. Then, he saw a flash of blur, but not from his bike going too fast. A hand was gripping on his neck, tackling him off his high pedestal, and forcing his back on the cold hard ground. It wasn’t the time for his mind to wander off, but Law suddenly remembered what his friend, Penguin said to him repeatedly, _“You’re gonna be found dead in ditch somewhere if you don’t drop you attitude.”_ Well, Shit. Penguin wouldn’t be so thrilled that his premonition was going to come true so soon. Except, he was certain that his body would never be found. Like, Ever. _No one_ ever came here and it just further raised his question on Kid’s existence. Well, maybe this was not the best time considering the obvious menace is gripping at his air pipe right now.

_‘Think, Law. Think!’_

Law forced himself to figure a way out of this mess. Sure, he had fantasized on dying while being ripped apart by a naked man, but it was on a whole different context. And he certainly didn’t fancy dying with the view of everything looked sickeningly green. The tinted goggles concealed his eyes well, and helped him snuck pass the security drones, and also it looked kinda cool, giving him the bio-hazardous feel he always liked. Right that moment though, he damned every last shades of green to the depth of hell as he didn’t want it to fill his last vision of the rotten world he live in. And then everything suddenly cleared up.

 

_Huh?_

The sky turned back to it’s usual blue color dotted with white cloud, and the guy named Eustass Kid looked _fine_ with that flaming red hair. It wasn’t such a bad view, but he felt as if he had forgotten something crucial. _Now what was it?_

Law instantly held his breath as he noticed Kid had his mask, and is trying to catch every breath like a drowning man struggling for air. Upon that revelation, Law immediately covered his nose with his palm. He needed to get out of there before he breathed in too much of those toxic fumes. His silver eyes darted across the field, finding his bike, lying on the ground with its wheels still turning. His eyes swept across the field trying to find a way to get pass the redhead, onto his bike and after that, an escape route.

 

Beads of cold sweat started to form on his tanned skin. The air was getting cold and by nightfall, it would be impossible to find his way back. He prayed that the red head was still too preoccupied to notice his movement, and he bolted straight pass him towards his ride. Without glancing back, he took off and left the man, still hunched and breathing furiously through his prize. As for Law, he had never been so eager to get back to the border and drove as fast as he could manage. The threat was real, and his heart was still beating like crazy although he tried to limit his air intake, fearing each breath might be his last.

 

Pissed through his core, Law swore that it would be the last time he ran like a coward. He would go back there and beat the wretched beast to the ground.

 

 _‘Pfff…That is if he hasn’t keeled over by himself.’_ He mused.

 

... 

 

Law was greeted by strange looks when he drove in the underground parking of his building – Well, his uncle’s building, and he wouldn’t be too fond to find a banged up bike parked next to his pristine collection of vehicles. Law couldn’t care less, not after what happened today. Law was convinced that he would have died, and the worst part was no one would ever find his body there and he refused to imagine what would have happened to his body after. It sent a shiver down his aching spine. Damn, the fall was hard and his jacket did little to cushion the impact.

 

Groaning with each limping step, Law finally got off the elevator to his room, which was practically the entire floor of the building. He wouldn’t complain, the view was amazing from the thirtieth floor, but it also kept him restless and curious about what was beyond the city’s protective bubble. High sturdy wall around the perimeter, controlled weather condition, and of course, the layer of lies shaped like a dome showing a beautiful night sky.

 

Law knew what was out there, beyond the wall, piles and piles of rubble. It wasn’t pleasant to the eyes, but it was the truth.

 

“I expected you to be ready for dinner.”

 

Law turned around and found his uncle, with his irritatingly bright colored attire and an overstretched grin, making himself comfortable on Law’s bed. The problem with having an entire floor as your room, was that there was no way to lock it. Especially not from the one owning the property.

 

“Say, does it hurt when you smile like that? Cause it’s just not normal.”

 

Doflamingo chuckled and ignored his nephew’s taunt. He thought it was cute.

 

“Get dressed, you looked like shit. Care to share what happened today?”

 

“Not particularly, no.”

 

Law never liked his uncle that much, or as the matter of fact, his entire family. Though ever since his father died in an accident during a factory visit, Law had started to drift apart even more. He knew his uncle had tried and put effort into winning his trust and all, but as Law got older, it got more and more annoying. At least his heart was in a good place.

 

“Alright then, I’ll get the boy to patch you up after dinner.”

 

Law watched as his uncle took his leave, and walked towards the elevator in the middle of the room. The grin was still there. Seriously, it must be hurting at least a little bit. Law was distracted as he was staring the cheek muscles contorting his uncle’s face as they moved. Fascinating.

 

“Law, did you hear what I’ve just said?”

 

“I’m sorry. What?”

 

“Be gentle on the bike. And please, I’m running out of reasons to keep you out of jail.”

 

“Well, they’d have to catch me first.”

 

Law was a deviant one, and no one could deny that, and being an heir to one of the largest company in Grand Line City didn’t agree with him. His uncle never married and didn’t have anyone to entrust the company to, and Law was already like a son to him. But did he ask what Law had wanted? No, of course not. Law should already consider himself lucky that Doflamingo hadn’t planned an arranged marriage for him.

 

After dinner, Law was back in his room being fussed over by his employees. Penguin and Shachi were already considered close friends by the raven, but it didn’t mean that Law was inclined to share the illegal act he committed earlier that day. They were still his employees and when their pestering turned unbearable, he could always send them away.

 

That night, his mind kept wandering beyond the wall. Eustass Kid. Where had he heard that name before? Now that his mind were clear, he was certain that it rang a bell, it sounded too familiar, but he just couldn’t seem to place a finger on it. Maybe he just have to ask the beast himself, After all, he now got a bone to pick with the man.

 

_‘But what are the chances of running into him again?’_

Law did weight the possibility of that happening, but he was determined to hunt the son of a bitch down. The raven-haired man was determined. There were so many questions he needed him to answer.

 

Why was he there? Were there others? Why was he naked? Was the metal arm real, and how could it get there? How long has he been out there? How could he survive that long? Again, why was he naked?

 

He needed to, and he will go back out there. This time around, he would be prepared.

 

“Say, Penguin. Do we have any books about game hunting in our archive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dystopian future, done to death, I know. But hey! It’s really fun to write! Hope you like it and please leave a comment to let me know what you think about this!
> 
> (I'm still not used to this site's form of editing yet, do let me know if there's too much spacing.)
> 
> Have a good day :D


	2. Decision

After Law had discovered the life outside the wall, his head was filled with nothing but the red beast of a man. He had prepared himself while waiting for the perfect window to slip out into the junkyard. Officially, the place outside the barrier was called ‘The Nothing’. But refusing to admit the existence of something did nothing to alter the reality. It was something unexpected, undiscovered, and _'most probably'_ dangerous. Law liked that a lot.

 

He had waited patiently for his bike to be fixed, but it was far too long since he had been out. His body was starting to suffer from the withdrawal, he ached for the thrill he loved to seek. As soon as the garage door opened, he took off into the city. He knew the route by heart, dodging every street cam and into the shady part of town. Drunks, thugs, drug dealers were the usual suspects hanging about on the streets, but what the raven-haired man was looking for was tucked a little bit further in the corner of the area.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the young master.”

 

Law turned towards the sound of the voice with clear sign of disgust in his face. He hated being called that, especially when the tone was laced in mockery.

 

“Hogback.”

 

Law regarded the man as he corrected himself mentally. No, Doflamingo was _not_ the biggest fashion disaster on the planet. Oh, how he wished to burn his eyes after looking at the big round man covered in fishnet, leather and purple feather coat. He sort of reminded Law a bit of the infamous drag queen running their rivaling company.

 

“I assume you want to go for a little bit of strolling outside again, eh?” Came the irritating voice, cackling like the mad doctor he was.

 

“Keep your voice down, I don’t want any trouble.”

 

Law sighed at the complete disregard of his acquaintance. He was a brilliant doctor that even Law used to admire, but time had changed and now even the brightest could easily fall. Not that any of those mattered now, the past was in the past and Law knew better than to pity him. Dr.Hogback snickered at Law’s obvious discomfort at the location of their meeting. Granted, it was less than desirable to discuss a matter of such confidentiality in this little privacy, and he knew all too well the slimy bastards that lurked behind every corner of the street. Behind his round sunglasses, he observed Law’s feature and in his beady eyes he merely saw a boy, curious as he once were.

 

_‘A pity.’_ He thought, _‘Something so pretty shouldn’t be wasted.’_

“I suppose you bring the item we discussed?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Law pulled out a small black pack from his coat, and handed it over to the man.

 

“Ah, yes. That genius Ceasar Clown always have the good stuffs.” He mused, as he inspected the package. “Tell him if he needed a change of scenery, he can work with me. I’m sure Moria would be more than happy to-”

 

“Cut the crap old man. You got what you wanted, now do your job.”

 

Law knew better than to ask for the detail of Dr. Hogback’s work and why he needed the drug Doflamingo’s company was secretly producing. But there would be time to uncover one mystery at a time, and while the city held some interesting ones, Law’s attention was hell bent on the one outside. Each time he needed to go out, he would be escorted to a different disposal gate. The people who controlled the gates worked under Gekko Moria, a shady bastard he saw only once or twice in one of his uncle fundraiser parties. There were rumors floating about in the city’s upper echelon, ‘ _but one thing at a time.’_ Law reminded himself. He was not the city’s junior detective going about solving crime in every corner. He was in fact knee deep in those himself. He loved to uncover mysteries and secrets and kept it as a leverage, and mostly just for the fun of it.

 

Eustass Kid was right. He _was_ a nosy son of a bitch.

 

Waiting for the gate to open, he tightened his new mask upon the recollection of the previous incident. Law was not going to let that happened again. This time, he already prepared a special surprise for the redheaded scum. Law’s grey eyes were glued to the heavy metal gate that would open to the junkyard that would be open any minute now.

 

“You sure about this, boy?” Dr. Hogback, flashed his crooked smile as he prepared to open the gate. Law didn’t give the doctor the satisfaction of a proper reply. Instead, he just scoffed and heard the old man laughed not long after.

 

“There you go, lad. You know the drill, swipe the key when you want back in and be back before sundown.”

 

Paying no mind to the man, Law took off to cruise through the field of wreckage. Weapon at the ready, strapped to his back and all he needed to do was to find another living being in the vast wasteland. It should be simple enough to pull off. He was sure that there was no functioning machinery out here, and thus the man was probably on foot, and his lair must be near. All Law had to do was to circle the area he went to the last time. He had not been this excited before and the prospect of revenge made his heart pumping in a frenzied pace.

 

He raced the coursing dirt road looking for a sign of life when suddenly his ears picked up a something. Strangely, it didn’t sound like a person digging through stuff. It sounded like a crowd. He drove towards the noises, and as the distance grew smaller, it became clearer that it was indeed coming from more than one person. Law was careful to not let himself be spotted, who knew if Eustass Kid was one of them of if it was a whole bunch of other junk digging scums. He parked his bike just behind the junk pile from the source of the noise, for easy escape just in case and carefully peek through the side of the towering pile.

 

His grey eyes widened in shock as he saw the scene presented before him.

 

Two men faced down in the puddle of their own blood with various wounds, three others were circling another that was still on his feet. Eustass Kid looked worse than the last time Law seen him, and he doubted it was because of the toxic air. It was a very disturbing picture with all the men without so much as a string to cover their bodies. Even from the distance, Law could make out the purple bruises and red gashes blooming in their skin. It was then when Law was struck with a dilemma. A beast he was hunting had fallen prey to others, should he let it be, or should he help the red headed beast? He wanted to beat the man, but watching Eustass Kid getting beat up by others just didn’t sit right with him. Law’s grip tightened on the handle of his electroshock rod as he watched the vultures angling for their attack.

 

He watched in frustration as one of the men landed a punch on the redhead’s already bloodied face. Law gritted his teeth and swore that he was going to regret his next course of action.

 

Kid was took the beating in silence, he was tired of all this shit, too tired to even fight back. He was tired of this city and its corrupted, convoluted politics. Too fucking damn tired of living like vermin. Maybe it was time to finally go to sleep for good. The redhead fell to his knee and all he could see was the ground soaked with blood. He didn’t even know if it was his anymore. Through his blurred vision, he saw the most bizarre thing happened. Maybe it was his brain playing tricks on him, or maybe it was his time to die after all. He saw a reaper clothed in black, bursting from the towering pile of rubble, running over the men he was fighting.

 

“Stand up!” Barked the reaper.

 

“Hey, you gotta help me here. There’s no way I can take all of them by myself. Come on!”

 

Kid’s brain started to register that it wasn’t the angel of death that had come to take him away. From the corner of his golden eyes, he could see the men that had been knocked down by the stranger’s bike was beginning to rise again. They were pissed, now more than ever. His body hurt all over, but it wasn’t the worst he had had the pleasure of experiencing. Kid gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, ready to strike. If he was going to die today, he might as well go down fighting. His back pressed to the clothed one of his savior, and spat out the blood from his torn gum.

 

Dodging blows, and pummeling strangers to the ground was not Law’s typical Tuesday afternoon, but he wouldn’t say that it didn’t get his adrenaline rushing as good as speeding. It made up for the last time he turned tail and ran like a coward.

 

“Well, how about that?” He said to himself as he found himself fighting back to back to the one he wanted to beat the most. But now was not the time for distractions.

 

In a flurry of heat and fists clashing on flesh, both men fought as their lives depended on it. Although already beaten up half way to hell, Kid was still as ferocious as ever. It freaked Law out for a moment, and the doubt of Kid turning to attack him once they defeated their foes. The raven may have a weapon on him, but who knew what could happen once the bloodthirsty animal lunged at him. For a split second of diversion, pain shot through his body, as Law found a knee collided with his abdomen. The hit sent him tumbling backwards, and onto the ground, knocking his weapon out of his hand. Law cursed under his breath, his body was not accustomed to this kind of treatment and now it refused to move. Law’s muscles tensed up as a foot stomped, and planted on the ground right next to his face. Could it be? Law looked up, and tried to overlook the fact that Eustass Kid was naked and a very prominent member is hanging directly over his face. But from his stance and position, Law could have sworn that the man was protecting him.

 

Not that Law wasn’t grateful for it but _damn_ , did it hurt his pride.

 

“Get off me, you brute.”

 

Law pushed the redhead aside and his irritation cured his petrification. He looked around and noticed that there was only one of them left. The man’s leg was busted up real good and running was no longer an option.

 

“So what now?” Law asked, slightly pitying the poor sod. Fear was evident in his bewildered eyes, and Law couldn’t blame him.

 

The redhead let out a grunt, and limped towards the sobbing man. Self-defense was one thing and plain murder was what Law was presented with. A swift snap of the neck, a merciful kill but it was unnecessary in Law’s eyes.

 

“What was that for?”

 

No reply.

 

“Hey, I just saved your sorry ass. You should at least give me a proper answer.”

 

Even with his back turned and injured, the redhead’s figure was so imposing it alerted every single cell in Law’s body to flee. But Law stood his ground and gave the finger to his instinct.

 

“He’s gonna die anyway. We all are.”

 

A flash of his golden eyes accompanied by his rough voice sent shudders down Law’s spine.

 

“Of course, this place is a toxic wasteland, and the fact that you’re naked is beyond me.”

 

Law stared at him, baffled as a roar of laughter rang through the air.

 

“You really don’t know, do you?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“Hah! Like I’m gonna tell you.” The redheaded beast scoffed,“ Get your prissy ass back inside the wall. You have no business out here.”

 

To look at the bright side, the monster wasn’t trying to kill him this time around. But it still irked him that the redhead didn’t show a single shred of gratitude.

 

“Don’t order me around.”

 

He grumbled as he watch Kid limped away, dragging one of the corpses along with him. It was clear that the man was having difficulty walking and was pretty banged up himself. The bad air was not helping at all, as Law watched him slowed down, and started to sway. Law ran after the man, just in time to catch the man before he collapsed to the ground.

 

“Fuck, you’re heavy!”

 

The raven-haired man clutched at the metal arm, to keep the larger man from falling again.

 

“Fuck…off...” Kid tried to swat the hand away, he had survived on his own this long, and he would continue to do so. “I don’t…need-”

 

Kid’s face hit the ground with no warning. It was so unexpected that it took him a second to realize, he was no longer being held up by the annoying raven.

 

“Fine, then.”

 

He felt fingers grabbing his hair not so gently, and yanking his head back to meet a sharp eyes vaguely concealed behind the goggles.

 

“If you won’t quit being such a brat. I’m going to just kill you right here.”

 

Kid considered his options, and dying in the hand of a stuck up prick was not on the top of his list. What was the harm in entertaining the boy, until after he got his strength back? Then, he could knock his light out, and be rid of the pest for good.

 

“What do you want?” He panted.

 

“Why are you out here?” Law didn’t hesitated for a second.

 

“Death sentence.” He answered curtly.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Beats me. Might’ve been cause of being in the wrong place in the wrong time.”

 

“Death sentence…Is that why you’re naked, including those guys just now?”

 

“We’re basically garbage to the eyes of the city.” He spat. “And we’ll die quicker this way.”

 

Law was unfazed by the answers. He had always known something shady was lurking underneath the shadow of the city. He had no doubt that that damned Hogback knew about all this too. Throwing out prisoners on a death row to the junkyard was cheaper and easier than giving them a proper execution. They might be criminals, but it was too cruel a fate nonetheless.

 

“How long have you been out here, and how did you survived this long?”

 

“Aren’t you a greedy one. If I spill everything right now, what’s gonna keep you from killing me?”

 

“Don’t drag me down to your level, Eustass Kid.”

 

“You remembered my name." He scoffed, "Guess you’re not so dumb after all.”

 

Law let go of grip, and let gravity do the work of pulling Kid’s face back to the ground.

 

“Fuck!”

 

The redhead didn’t even bothered to get off the ground, or try to lash out at Law. After the adrenaline’s gone, fatigue had once again set in. In addition to the massive blood lost he just suffered, it seemed like it was impossible for him to even get back up again. He remembered the day he was banished to his wasteland. He remembered them saying that he won’t last past winter. Looking at the circumstances, he won’t even last until the first snow touch the ground. A pity. He liked winter. It was the only acceptable time to wear his favorite fur coat that his friends dreaded so much. He missed their ugly mugs, but did they even know that he was still alive?

 

_‘Probably not.’_

 

Kid’s golden eye started to dim, and he gave in to the exhaustion. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the other man’s voice calling out for him over and over again, and that something smelled pleasant. It didn’t smell like the festering wounds or rotting corpses, it wasn’t the metallic smell of blood or rustic metal. It was something he had almost forgotten entirely, but it couldn’t be put into words. It was just…nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you actually remembered Dr.Hogback from Moria’s crew? Hahaha…well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know in the review! Love you guys, and have an awesome day!


	3. Taunt

...

Kid woke with a start. His whole body protested as pain shoot throughout his muscles and joints. He panted as his heart kept pounding furiously in his chest.

“I-I’m alive.” He gasped as if each breath tried to elude him. Kid looked around frantically, and all he saw was the familiar wasteland. The redhead looked down upon himself, examining the extent of his wounds. Underneath the cold light of the moon, his pale skin shone like marble, only splattered here and there with dried blood, and the black cloth draped on his legs.

 

_‘Could it be?’_

 

He touched the soft material with his calloused hand as he remembered the masked man. He remembered he used to own a jacket just like this, he never wore it though, it was a gift from his friend. Funny how you could only appreciate something once it was taken away from you.

 

He gazed at the stars pondering if he should be grateful to still be alive, and brought his attention back to the piece of clothing. It was soft and nice, but still too thin.

 

“Won’t last the winter.” He muttered to himself. The day the metal gate closed on him was the day he was dead to the society. It did not matter to anyone at all even if he was still breathing out here.

 

“It’s so quiet here.”

 

Kid looked around the area, feeling more alone than he had ever been. He would deny it, even when there was no one there to bear witness, but he was hoping to find the raven in the shadows. Hoping he would burst into scene, just like how he did. Kid was now indebted to the son of a bitch, and he didn’t even ask for it.

 

He cursed his luck again and again, until morning came uninvited, and the light irritated his tired eyes. Stubborn as he was, Kid refused to seek shelter from the light. He just held the damn jacket over his eyes. He was safe, at least for another two weeks, until they dropped the next batch of prisoners on death row. He prayed for peace and quiet, but of course the universe refused to give him those.

 

“Hey.”

 

_Oh, great the idiot is back._

Kid pretended not to hear, thinking that maybe if he ignored the man long enough, he would just went and leave.

 

“I brought you food.”

At the mention of the word, Kid’s stomach rebelled and grumbled as if on cue.

 

_‘Damn it.’_

With an evident mocking tone, the masked raven scoffed, “Still pretending not to hear me, huh?”

 

Law’s amusement grew as he started comparing Kid’s behavior to that of a child. Sulking, and playing dead even though Law pretty much knew Kid had been starved of proper food for so long. Who knew what was his source of sustenance to be able to survive this long.

 

“How cute.”

 

Kid leaped up at those words as though he was scalded with hot iron, and snarled at the raven.

 

“Finally, I got your attention.” Law threw a plastic packaging on the ground, and though it was concealed behind his mask, Kid could imagine the crooked grin taunting him.

 

“Pick it up.”

 

“What kinda sick game are ye trying to play?”

 

No doubt about it, Law was pest that won’t be so easy to get rid of.

 

“Is it a crime trying to feed you?”

 

It was a rhetorical question but the answer was actually yes. Yes, it was. His whole being there itself was a crime, and if anyone ever found out about that –Well, Law would rather not think of that for now. It was part of the thrill to not get caught.

 

The redhead eyed the small packet suspiciously. It looked innocent, but it was given to him by the creep so wouldn’t be so sure.

 

“I’m not trying to poison you, dimwit.” Law sighed, growing impatient. “I figured living in this kind of environment is toxic enough.”

 

“Why do you care if I live?”

 

The question took Law by surprise. No, seriously, just why? Well, the answer would be because Kid was interesting, but there was something more. Law could’ve sworn he had seen him somewhere. Somewhere _inside_ the city.

 

“You’re my current source of entertainment.” Law answered bluntly.

 

“I’m not your fucking pet.”

 

“Just eat the damn bread.”

 

Kid was fucking irritated by Law’s nerve, but he hadn’t eaten for a few days and hunger won over. He grabbed the packet, tore the plastic off with his teeth and devoured its content. His breath trembled with satisfaction as he swallowed the food. Real, proper food at last! Oh dear God, how he missed it. He hated the thought of Law smirking like an asshole he was, watching the mangy dog chomping down on a measly piece of bread. But damn it, he couldn’t stop.

 

“Hey, hey. Slow down there, or you might choke.” Law stood there, amused. He never had a liking for bread despite his uncle’s constant pestering for him to not waste food. However wealthy they were, being picky at food was not something to dismiss in the city they lived in. Resources were scarce and sustenance was almost as equally valued as gold.

 

Anyhow, now he found a perfect place to dispose of his bread.

 

“Are you done?” Law asked as he watch kid picking off the crumbs on the leftover plastic. The sight was pathetic but understandable.

 

“Water.”

 

Law tossed him a bottle without hesitation. The raven wouldn’t admit it but the pitiful sight hit something in him. It reminded him of his late father. _‘That clumsy, fumbling idiot.’_ He thought, as Kid gulped down the remaining of the liquid with less grace than a flailing fish. _‘And then he’ll choke.’_ Law snorted as Kid started coughing violently.

 

“I told you.”

 

“Fuck you.” Kid cussed in between his coughing fit.

 

Not long after, Kid calmed down from his fit and the two sat there in silence. Neither was willing to break the silence, and instead they just stared at each other. Law, who was being a pestering gremlin finally got bored and decided to change his strategy. He wasn’t in a hurry and it would be more rewarding if Kid decided to tell him what he wanted to know rather than beating him into submission. He wanted answer and his only deadline was the same as Kid’s. People told him that he had a God complex, and they were spot on. It felt very good to know that he currently possess the power to extend the redhead’s life.

 

The redhead and the raven sat there trying to silently study one another’s movement. The contrast was blinding between the two, yet they were both so much alike. Two strangers, just two human being sitting on the dry ground. One stripped of all identity, while the other was fully covered, hiding his. Two men with nothing to lose, though one struggled to stay alive while the other kept taunting death for the sake of cheap thrill.

 

They stayed that way until the sky started to turn red and the sun loomed nearing the horizon. Law got up to leave without a word and the redhead just kept on staring at his retreating back. Kid knew it wouldn’t be the last he would see of the man, and he was right. Law came back the next day with another packet of bread and water, and then he just sit there silently watching the redhead. He left before it got dark and repeated the routine, the next day.

 

After a week of his consecutive visits, Law brought Kid some clothing. Fairly simple, a grey hooded cloak and a pair of pants. Kid didn’t protest or commented on it, just took it and eat his bread. He had gotten healthier with each day passing, but he couldn’t really tell if he improved or if the deterioration of his body slowed down.

 

“Why?”

 

Kid finally asked. His golden eyes pierced into the tinted glass of Law’s mask, searching for a reaction of any kind.

 

“Do I need a reason to keep someone alive?”

 

“You’re answering my question with another question. You’re deflecting, and I doubt you have enough moral to keep me alive just for the sake of it.”

 

Law raised one of his eyebrows in amusement, and he started to laugh.

 

“You’re not as dumb as a thought.”

 

Kid scoffed, he had gotten used to the raven’s presence but he could never get used to his insults.

 

“Why?” He repeated.

 

“ _’Why_ ’ is the question everyone is always asking. Why is the sky blue, and why is water wet.” Law continued, “but the question I have for you is a ‘ _How’_.”

 

Kid kept on staring at him persistently and Law knew that he wouldn’t get anything out of the redhead if he didn’t give him an answer first. Law sighed in defeat and decided to answer him. _‘Where’s the harm in that?’_ He thought.

 

“Do you know the Donquixote family?”

 

Kid grunted in disdain.

 

“I’ll take it as a yes. My name is Trafalgar Law, the heir to the corporation.”

 

Kid would’ve scoffed at the brat’s arrogance –typical of the Donquixote family, but a little detail caught his attention.

 

“Trafalgar?” Questioned the redhead.

 

“My mother’s maiden name. I don’t like to flaunt the fact that I’m rich kid with a silver spoon up my ass. Now if you want me to continue, quit interrupting me.”

 

Law waited for a reply that never came.

 

“Anyway, at first I thought that I don’t have a choice but to inherit the family business. There was nowhere to go in that dreadful city with its corrupt system. My father knew that, and he tried to change for the better, but he died in an accident before anything of significance could happened.”

 

By the mention of his father’s death, Kid’s expression took a slight turn. Law noticed it and paused to see if Kid had anything to comment on that. Maybe some bullshit condolences, or a fake word out of pity, but Kid kept his silence, and Law was grateful for that.

 

“I thought that that was it, my fate was sealed. Boring life, with mundane routine working for the company, signing papers each and every day.”

 

“BAH!”

 

Law frowned on Kid’s interruption, met with a look of disgust on the redhead’s face.

 

“What?”

 

“You _are_ a spoiled brat. Daddy died and left you money to lead a decent life and you went out of your way to rebel because it’s simply too _boring_ for you.”

 

“Do not make assumptions. You know nothing of my life.” Law barked.

 

“Yeah? Enlightened me then.” Kid gestured for him to continue, but Law kept his mouth shut. Despite what he said, there was growing unease inside of him. He hated to think that he was just a spoiled brat just like what Kid said. No, he was much more than that. He simply had to be.

 

“Then I found you.” Law concluded his story.

 

“It doesn’t make any sense.” The redhead spat on the ground between them.

 

“If you could survive out here, I might be able to do it too.”

 

Kid fell silent for a while as he tried to piece together the fact that the raven-haired man was trying to flee the city. The notion itself was so preposterous he went into a fit of laughter.

 

“If you want to die, there are easier ways you know?” The redhead said in between his laughter.

 

“Do not underestimate me, scum.” Law threatened through gritted teeth. He felt offended, that the redhead thought that he was spoiled _and_ weak.

 

“Hah! You wouldn’t last a week out here. Go back to your fancy mansion and take a look at the mirror! You’re covered from head to toe, afraid that anything God forbid might scratch your delicate skin.”  
  
“Enough.”

 

Kid ignored the raven’s warning and prattled on.

“You don’t even dare to breathe the air out here. Last time you lost your mask, you turned tail and ran like a little bitch you are!”

 

“I SAID ENOUGH!”

 

Law grabbed Kid by the robe, and tore off his own mask to look Kid right in the eyes. It was first time he saw Law’s face clearly, but his silver eyes were filled with such rage Kid’s whole body tensed up, petrified. At that point the raven-haired man looked downright deadly.

 

“Enough.” Law repeated, calmer this time though his breathing was still shaky from his outburst. He let go of Kid and turned his back on him.

 

For a while, no one talked, or dared to make a sound. The only noises were the wind, and the occasional clanking of the metal blown off the junk pile.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Kid surprised even himself by the phrase he uttered. It had been a long time since he apologized to anyone, but this time it felt right. Law turned to look at him, his brow furrowed and his grey eyes darkened a shade.

 

“I have to go.” He said curtly.

 

“But it’s not sundown, yet.”

 

Law didn’t felt the need to humor him with a reply, and just took off with his bike. Why would the redhead care if it wasn’t sundown yet, Law was a free man and he could go wherever he please. Kid on the other hand was a criminal, a savage brute on a death row. What was Law thinking, nothing good nor productive could ever came out of making his acquaintance. He was done.

 

Once again, Kid watched as Law raced his way back inside the safety bubble of the city. This time he felt a pang of guilt and wondered if Law was ever coming back after all that.

 

He noticed the mask that Law had previously thrown on the ground, and picked it up. It looked just like the one Kid took from him. This type of mask needed refill on its filtering agent and it was expensive as hell. He recognized the design. Well, it was once _his_ design before he was wiped from the face of civilization.

 

Carrying the mask, Kid made the trip further into the wasteland, past the winding road that had been imprinted in his memory. He stopped for a while at a small stream of water that had kept him alive this long and continued his journey. The sun is setting and the air grew cold in the Autumn night. He could never get used to the plummet of temperature. The joint between his arm and prosthetic began to hurt. He cussed at the pain, but there was nothing he could do and so continued on his journey.

 

A long walk after, he arrived at his destination. A wide, open plain at the edge of the junkyard with what seemed like a never-ending dry land in the horizon. He enjoyed the view for a short while before he walked over and sat down to a lump of soil with a piece of metal pipe stuck on its base, like some kind of the grave.

 

“You lied.” He muttered.

 

The redhead stared at the ground. He knew it wouldn’t say anything back, but it was lonely out there, and he remembered the time when the man who was now buried under was still alive and kept him company.

 

It has been a while since he visited, but now at least he had something to talk about.

 

“You told me your son was a sweet kid. But all I see is a moody spoiled brat with manner worse than mine.”

 

A pause.

 

“I don’t know if he’ll ever some back. But if he does, would it be okay for me to tell him the truth, Rocinante?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have it all written until chapter 7, so updates will be pretty fast but with a bit of buffer to give me time for chapter 8! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Have a good day!


	4. Eustass Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore

It has been a while since Law last showed his face to the outside world. Kid, who he labeled as a savage animal out of all people, had dared to accuse him of being a spoiled brat. No, it wasn’t Kid’s fault. He had known so all along, he just refused to admit it. Maybe if he kept on denying everything, it won’t be true. Law walked to the bathroom and took off his shirt.

 

_‘Look at yourself.’_

He looked into the mirror and he felt disgusted with what he found. He saw his reflection staring back at him with the eyes of a dead fish. Lifeless and tired. He noticed that the dark circle around his eyes had grown over the past few nights. Even his uncle was beginning to notice and chided his change of behavior after his last meeting with the redhead. Doflamingo had sent him to his room, after he launched profanities to Sugar, his adoptive little sister at the dinner table. He winced at her name. His uncle insisted on that name, because she was just _so_ God. Damn. Sweet.

 

Law did nothing to dispel Kid’s accusation of him being spoiled. Even through his massive ego, he was beginning to see the truth in those words, echoing in his sleep.

 

He grew restless day after days, he got no one to blame but himself. He could either drown in all the hatred towards the world, or he could learn to swim in the murky water. Learning to cope.

 

Law pressed his forehead to the bathroom mirror, thinking about the last time he threw a tantrum like this. It was after his uncle informed him of his father’s passing earlier this year. It wasn’t too long ago, but his memory was muddled after the drank himself to oblivion despite Doflamingo’s displeasure. ' _Liver transplant ain't fun, boy. Try not to ruin it.'_ He remembered his uncle's warning. He didn't even mention that it also sure a hell ain't cheap, but of course money was the least of his concern. Law could get anything he ever wanted, including ripping a brand new liver out of another living human being.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” The raven bumped his head to the mirror with each syllable.

 

He stormed out of his room and this time, leaving his mask behind.

 

…

 

He didn’t know what got into him, he didn’t want to know what was lying in wait if he decided to go through with this. The trail of blood and corpses was not what bothered the raven-haired man, a bloodbath happened beyond the wall. It wasn’t like it never happened before –Heck, he participated in the last one! But why was he back here, after he swore to never come back again. The decision was his to make, whether to follow the path of red, and faced with two possibilities again; either he found the body of brute, or he would find him with the cocky grin smeared on his face.

 

What he found at the end of the bloodied path was the answer to one of the numerous questions he threw at the redhead.

 

His stomach churned but at the same time his heart did a little tap dance out of excitement. It was screwed up. Law stood there and watched as Kid sank his fangs into the throat of his victim, pulled the flesh out, chewed, and swallowed. Kid’s face was stained with red, matching his flaming hair and paid no heed to the stunned spectator as he ripped apart meat from the bone.

 

Law knew he should run while he could. Being cannibalized was not what he signed up for, but the sight was so mesmerizing, It was like nothing he had seen before. _‘Abomination. But does the Law even applicable here?’_

In the midst of his meal, Kid’s golden eyes flashed to regard his visitor, but no more than that to acknowledge his arrival.

 

Feral.

 

It was the word that crossed Law’s mind as he continued to watch Kid devouring the man’s body. So this was how he survived all this while. Committing one’s self to the foul act, but in all honesty. Who could blame him? Out here, the only law that was enforced was the law of nature, it was the survival of the fittest, to kill or be killed.

 

The silver gleam of a hunting knife caught Kid’s attention as he found Law crouched in front of him, aiming the blade at Kid’s throat. The redhead continued to chew, and greeted Law with a deadpan look, unimpressed, as if saying ‘you’re not the first one to try to kill me today.’

 

Law stabbed the knife to lifeless body, and earned himself a questioning look from the redhead.

 

“It’d be a task to chew through the ligament.”

 

Golden eyes met their silver counterpart, spotted with uncertainty. After a long while of silence and Kid finished his meal, the redhead washed down the metallic taste of blood with a bottle of murky water before he began speaking.

 

“Are you not afraid of me?” His voice was raspy, either from disuse or the ‘food’ he just consumed.

 

“Are you going to eat me too?”

 

Kid found the question amusing. Would he want to eat the man? “No.”

 

“Then, no.”

_‘Cheeky brat.’_

“Why are you back?”

 

“You told me I was spoiled, that didn’t sit well with me.” Law swallowed, he felt a lump in the back of his throat and the sudden urge to punch the light out of the redheaded freak before him.

 

“Yeah. Is that why, you’re back here without your fancy mask?”

 

“Might be.”

 

“Hah.”

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Law stared at Kid, bracing himself for insults that never came.

 

“You’ve grown balls since I last saw you, boy. I like that.” Kid flashed his teeth with a grin, still somewhat tainted with blood. Still, there was no humor in his eyes.

 

“I don’t care much for your likes and dislikes.” It wasn’t entirely true. This past month, he has been fixated on the redheaded outcast. Piecing together the puzzle in his brain to find out the man he was. Like a getting to know a mutt he picked up in the corner of the street.

 

“Then why are you back out here? You wanted answer on how I survived, you got it. I EAT PEOPLE FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” He started to yell, even after months of living like this, he still couldn’t get used to it. Couldn’t, wouldn’t, and shouldn’t.

 

Law jumped to his feet, his instinct to fight or flight was triggered, _damn_ , he shouldn’t have given Kid his knife.

 

“Now that you know, do you think you’d be able to flee the city and live like I do?” There was a tone in Kid’s voice. Not utterly unfamiliar, though it was unbefitting for the man. Was it, _shame?_

“No, I suppose not.” Law answered, alerted by Kid’s sudden outburst. Clearly, it was a sensitive subject when it came to the abominable act.

 

Law found it oddly amusing that this time around, the brute was the one with the questions and Law with the vague answers. Silence, returned once again to the junkyard, but before it set too long, Law spoke up.

 

“You asked me why I was back here.”

 

Law looked at the redhead, still seated in the pool of blood.

 

“I would reason that it was for-” Where was he going with this? Law himself didn’t know. He came for an answer? Revenge? Confirmation? On what? He came for Kid, but he sure as hell was not gonna say that. So, he decided that he went for the truth. “Fuck it. To be frank, I have no fucking idea, mister Eustass.”

 

Kid stared at him, picking at the dry skin of his chapped lips, but question him no further on the raven’s motive. If he wanted to tell, he would spill it, but if he won’t, no amount of convincing would do Kid any good.

 

“Maybe there were still answers that I have yet to get from you.”

 

Always in a quest for answer, but one has to know what question to ask, and one has to be prepared for the answers it held.

 

“Who are you, mister Eustass?”

 

…

 

_“What do you want here, kiddo? Run along!” The boy staggered as he was pushed aside by a burly man carrying a large wooden box. Little Eustass Kid stared around in awe of the machine around him, and the large men tending to their stations. It was simply a work of art to be marveled at. The boy hoped that one day he could be one of them, a part of a well-oiled machine, a part of the functioning member of society._

_“Please, sir. Do you have any work for me to do?” Kid pleaded to the foreman, raising his voice above the churning and clanking of the factory machine._

_“Go away, boy. Ye ain’t got no qualification to work here. Besides, we don’t employ minors.” The man didn’t even bother to look up._

_Persistent little brat he was, he came to the factory every day to ask for a job. His golden eyes, hopeful and determined. A boy who picked up a broom when no one’s watching and began to clean, when no one asked. A week after, the factory gained a new broom boy._

Whatever happened to that little boy, even Kid himself didn’t know. He wouldn’t recognize himself if he find a mirror in the dump.

 

“Dead man walking.” He answered, finally.

 

He recalled that he wanted to make something out of his life, to be a part of the society. A society that discarded him, spat him out and left him to death. It was already too late when he realized how broken the system way. How there were leeway in the law, favoring, and covering for the rich.

 

“Maybe to the city, but not to me.” Said Law.

 

“As I said, Eustass Kid is dead.” Kid repeated with the air of finality.

 

Law sighed at Kid’s refusal to answer his question and he began to feel very conscious of the blue sky above and the fact that he wasn’t wearing his mask. Out of the blue, he remembered a stupid saying his father told him every time he buried his nose in books.

 

“Behind the gritted teeth of each and every skull of a dead man, there is a tale to be told…”

 

“…For the truth etched in bones are truer than the black of ink bloomed from the hands of men.” Kid finished the quote, to Law’s surprise. He didn’t take Kid for the educated kind, it was pleasant to know that his assumption was off. There was more to the redhead than he let on.

 

“Do you read, mister Eustass?”

 

Kid blinked.

 

“Don’t take me as an imbecile. I may not have high education-”

 

“NOT what I meant.” Law stopped Kid before he started to rant. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbed his eyes. “Forget about it.” He sighed.

 

“You reminded me of someone.” The raven muttered to himself.

 

Kid caught that, and the alarm inside his mind went off. He was steering too dangerously close to the relation, to a man of who they both knew. Sometimes, ignorance was indeed, bliss. Should Kid decided to tell Law the truth of the man he buried, the raven would never be able to walk inside the city the same man.

 

_‘Truth is a burden he need not know.’_

Those were his last words.

 

_‘Donquixote Rocinante.’_

 

Dare he speak his name in front of his son? He had considered it. Of course the consequences would not be his be to bear, but he wouldn’t be able to live himself. The men sent through the door, he needed to kill. But getting the son of the man to whom he was indebted, killed would be a major stab to his conscience.

 

“Eustass Kid, was a convict.” The redhead said at last, still in debate with himself.

 

“That is all I will say for today.”

 

Law raised his eyebrow. Would the redhead cave at last?

 

“Tomorrow, I will give you another piece.” Kid was careful, to not let anything slipped. He was unsure if the entity perched on his shoulder, screaming for him to spill was an angel or a devil. All he knew was that the air was too tense, silence with a thickness he could cut with a knife.

 

“For a price.”

 

“Name it.” Said Law without so much as a bit of hesitation on his part. Silver eyes gleaming like a knife, sharp and determined. It was a shame that Law kept that pretty little face hidden behind his mask. The redhead was blessed to see it only by chance and each time with a different expression.

 

Fear, anger, and determination. He wanted to see what else, that pretty eyes hold. Dark brows, always furrowed with worry, maybe it’d do them good to relax for once.

 

“Kiss me.” Kid blurted out, hoping to catch Law off guard.

 

Law blinked, his nose wrinkled in disdain. Kid wouldn’t blame him. What a fine setting did they have over there. Crouched on the bloodstained ground, with half a corpse rotting away under the sun in between. The more Kid observe the change in Law’s expression, the more certain he became that a slap to the face was in order. His leg muscle was twitching in anticipation to jump out of arm’s reach. But the offense never came, nor did the kiss.

 

“Name the price.” Law repeated, as if the last sixty seconds did not happened.

 

Kid began to laugh, a deep rumbling laugh in his stomach. He admired the gall of the man who sat before him. He rubbed the tear out of the corner of his eyes, and finally, said with a smile, “You really are something, boy.”

 

“Name. Your. Price.” Law repeated, with less patience and as if on cue, his silver eyes turned stormy.

 

“Go to a bar in the East Blue district, named the Massacre’s Pub.” Kid’s smile turned bitter, as he reminisced the days he used to spend passed out on the floor of said bar.

 

“You want me to bring you something from there?”

 

“Yes. The house blend, Captain Kid. Named after me, you can try it if you like, pack quite a punch.”

 

Law gave the man a silent nod, and got up to leave. But before doing so, for the first time ever, Law turned and looked Kid in the eye. He shifted between his legs awkwardly, shifted his attention to a red spot on the ground and mumbled something. The raven-haired man heaved a deep breath, hopped on his ride and raced back to the wall.

 

The redhead on the other hand, was left staring blankly. He couldn’t hear what Law said, but he could’ve sworn on Roci’s grave that Law just muttered an apology.

 

The redhead huffed in disbelieve, and looked over his shoulder, towards the horizon.

 

“You were right Roci, he has a way to grow on you, that fucker.”

 

…


End file.
